1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for facilitating cutting or machining operations and more particularly, to a precision multi-purpose machining apparatus which can be removably fitted with various attachments for facilitating lathing, milling, drilling, sawing, or routing operations on wooden or metal workstocks, typically using a rotary-type cutting tool. In a preferred embodiment the multi-purpose machining apparatus of this invention is characterized by an elongated support frame and a cutting tool mount cradle which is adjustably mounted along the support frame for receiving a powered cutting tool, such as an electric-powered DREMEL (trademark) rotary cutting tool. In one application of the invention, the support frame is capable of resting in a horizontal position, in which the cutting tool or flex shaft hand tool can be fitted with a cutting tool bit and the frame fitted with alternative workstock mounting attachments, to facilitate various lathing operations on a wooden or metal, typically aluminum, workstock. The cutting tool is capable of selective bilateral adjustment along the X-axis of the apparatus, and the cutting tool is advanced into or out of contact with the workstock along the Y-axis of the apparatus. Alternatively, a saw table and saw blade can be removably mounted on the horizontal support frame and the cutting tool becomes a saw motor, the rotating pinion shaft of which is connected to the saw blade by means of a drive belt, to facilitate rotating the saw blade in the table and accomplish various sawing operations on a workstock. In another application, the support frame can be disposed in a vertical configuration in which a rotary table is removably mounted on the support frame for receiving a workstock, and the cutting tool is fitted with a milling bit or drill bit to facilitate milling or drilling operations, respectively. The rotary table is capable of bidirectional adjustment along the Y-axis of the apparatus, whereas the cutting tool is advanced into or out of contact with the workstock along the Z-axis of the apparatus. Alternatively, a router table can be removably mounted on the vertical support frame or on the rotary table for receiving the workstock, and a router bit mounted in the cutting tool, to facilitate router operations on the workstock.
Various types of lathing, milling, drilling, sawing and routing apparatuses are known in the art for performing the respective machining operations on wooden and metal workstocks, under circumstances in which a particular shaping, sizing or dressing of the workstock is desired for woodworking or metalworking. However, machining apparatuses are typically designed for performing only one type of operation, thereby rendering it necessary for the woodworking or metalworking artisan to separately utilize multiple apparatuses for performing the respective desired machining operations. This disadvantage is particularly acute for amateur artisans, since lathes, milling machines, saws, drillpresses and router machines typically take up a large quantity of space, and many amateur woodworkers and metalworkers consequently encounter difficulty in providing the necessary space in which to maintain multiple machining apparatuses. The multi-purpose machining apparatus of this invention is characterized by various alternative attachments which can be removably mounted on a common frame for facilitating lathing, milling, drilling, sawing and routing operations, and is well-suited for machining small parts.
An object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose machining apparatus which is compact and portable and includes various attachments for accomplishing a variety of machining operations, thus rendering it unnecessary to use separate machines for performing the respective machining operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose machining apparatus characterized by an elongated support frame, a cutting tool mount cradle adjustably mounted along the support frame for receiving a cutting tool and various attachments which can be removably fitted on the support frame and cutting tool for facilitating lathing, milling, drilling, sawing or routing operations, respectively, on a workpiece, by operation of the cutting tool.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose machining apparatus characterized by an elongated support frame and a cutting tool mount cradle adjustably mounted along the support frame for receiving a cutting tool such as an electric-powered DREMEL (trademark) rotary cutting tool, which support frame in a first application of the invention, is capable of resting in a horizontal position in which the support frame and cutting tool can be fitted with alternative attachments to facilitate lathing or sawing operations, respectively, on a workstock, and which support frame in a second application of the invention is capable of resting in a vertical position in which the support frame and cutting tool can be fitted with alternative attachments to facilitate milling, drilling or routing operations, respectively, on a workstock.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose machining apparatus characterized by an elongated support frame and a cutting tool mount cradle adjustably mounted along the X-axis of the support frame for receiving a typically rotary-type cutting tool, which support frame in a first application of the apparatus is capable of resting in a horizontal position in which the support frame can be fitted with a rotary cutting tool and the support frame fitted with alternative workstock mounting attachments, to facilitate various lathing operations on the workstock. Alternatively, a saw table and saw blade can be removably mounted on the horizontal support frame and the rotary cutting tool operates as a motor for the saw blade, wherein the rotating pinion shaft of the cutting tool is connected to the saw blade by means of a drive belt to facilitate various sawing operations on a workstock. In a second application of the apparatus, the support frame can be disposed in a vertical configuration, in which a rotary table is removably mounted on the support frame and the cutting tool is fitted with a milling bit or drill bit, to facilitate milling or drilling operations, respectively; alternatively, a routing table can be removably mounted on the vertical support frame or on the rotary table and a routing bit mounted in the cutting tool, to facilitate routing operations on a workstock.